Joker (Persona 5)
'''The protagonist '''of Persona 5 is the main protagonist of the If Persona 5 Was Realistic video. He is a transfer student as he moves to Shibuya, Japan due to him asking a man named Shido for the time, which caused him to collapse and sue the protagonist. Appearance The protagonist has black hair and brown eyes. Usually, he is seen wearing a black jacket, black pants, and glasses. His sleepwear consists of a black sweater and beige pants. When he is inside the Crib, he wears a white with black stripes prisoner outfit. As his MetaVerse alias, Joker, he wears a white bird mask with a black trench coat, black pants, and red gloves. Personality He is mostly sarcastic and irritated. However, he gets mournful for the old gun emoji that turned into a water pistol. If Persona 5 Was Realistic The Casino Heist The protagonist, as Joker, is first seen jumping out of the shadows, making a jump across the chandeliers until he attempts to jump to the next one and he falls down. The guards discover him and his friend Futaba tells him to get out of there. He then moves slowly. Guards then find him, but then, blood is spewing out of a guard’s mouth. The other guard says that was weird until the same happens to him. He then turns into a type of bull monster. Joker shoots the guard, wounding him. He then uses his Persona, Arsene to decapitate the guard. Futuna then days that there is more of them. Joker then jumps up, with Futaba saying never mind. He then hides behind a plant as a guard is searching while saying ”where is that guy? Where is he? Where is that gu-“ before Joker shoots him. As Joker makes his way through the corridors of the casino, he notices a man and a worker inside a room, with the man saying that he doesn’t care if they were robbed and demands the worker to switch the channel to baseball. Joker then continues onwards. He then stands in front of a glass window, with Futaba telling him to jump through the glass, which Joker did not like. Guards then corner him, with one of them telling the other to not shoot Joker as he is the main character. Joker then decides to jump out, which then his eyes are cut by glass. He then lands and coughs up blood while also wincing from his pain. He is then captured when he is cuffed and knocked out. His mugshot is then taken and is put inside an interrogation room, where he was drugged but apparently either with the wrong drugs or too much, restored into his regular outfit. The Interrogation The 2nd guard tells the 1st guard to wake him up, which the 1st guard attempted to throw water on Joker, but the bucket was empty. The 2nd then slaps him awake, which then, Joker says that he was dreaming that he was in Disneyland and realizes that he is cuffed and decides to do what prisoners do, shake in their spots. He then decides to go back to sleep until he was kicked out of his chair by a guard. He then says to the guard that this was going on Live Leak. The guard demands for Joker to cooperate, with him asking if he doesn’t, he is gonna put two feet on his head as the guard had a foot on his head. The guard gets fed up and kicks him in the balls. The guard goes over his charges, which is obstruction of justice, jaywalking, public nudity, and insulting a police officer. Joker says that he only said that he smells weird. They joke around with them saying that he is free to go, but then, a guard says “NOT!” as he hits Joker once more. A guard then tells him to sign a confession under his name. Joker then growls, refusing. But the guard then threatens that if he doesn’t sign it, he will kick him in the balls 10 more times, which Joker saying that is his weakness before quickly signing it. Sometime later, Sae Nijima, SIU worker, goes down to the police station to interrogate Joker while also forgetting to get the SIU Director a coffee. After yelling at him on the phone, the director allows her access to the interrogation room. Once she went inside, Joker almost immediately insults her smell by saying that she smells weird, ironically the same thing he said to a police officer according to his claims and records. Sae then sobs and begs for Joker to tell her his story. Joker asks if she is sure due to the length of the game. Sae continues to beg for him to do it while also shaking him. He finally agrees and notices a bright butterfly. The Beginning The scene shows Joker moving to Shibuya, Japan for the year. He then has a flashback of him walking up to a man who is harming an innocent woman. He then asks for the time, which causes the man to fall down and threatens to sue him for this. He then cuts back into reality, where he checks his phone for an app to appear. It then suddenly showed a naked picture of a woman, which he quickly swipes it away. Almost immediately after this, the world freezes up and and him looking around until he notices a dark version of himself. He is then cut back into reality once again. The app reappears and shows him another naked picture. He swipes it away and makes his way to Sojiro Sakura‘s cafe. Sojiro then sarcastically introduces himself and shows him Joker’s horrible room in the attic of the cafe. He then leaves without letting Joker ask any questions. He then watches a video with Santa Claus in it until the same app appears again and shows another naked picture. He then asks on why the same app keeps on appearing on his phone. Joker then decides to knock himself out with a baseball bat in order to fall asleep. He then reawakens in a purple colored room, appearing to be in a type of prison, with two twins and a man with a long nose. He then welcomes him by saying “Welcome to my crib”. Joker then asks a question by saying “Are you a real boy?”, a reference to Pinocchio. The man keeps lying as his nose grew longer, even touching the wall and crunching his nose. The next morning, he was taken by Sojiro to meet the principal of his new school, Shibuya Academy. Sometime later, Joker and Sojiro are holed up in traffic, with Sojiro making sarcastic remarks saying that they are stuck in traffic, his teachers probably hate him, Sojiro looks like his pimp and his “life is shit”. He then asks if he has any questions and doesn’t even let him answer. The next morning, it is the first day of school, which he goes through a painful journey to get to a stop in front of a drug store, where the same reappeared and showed another naked picture. The person next to him removes her hoodie and Joker becomes briefly infatuate with her before their pedophile gym teacher asks her to get in his “Pedo Mobile”. She accepts and the two drive off. Category:Characters